Ten'shi no Akuma
by Shitsuren-Kitsune-Tsuku
Summary: le ciel et l'enfers créa ensemble une créature. mais qui est elle? hihihi venais lire pour la suite
1. prologue

Prologue Le ciel et l'enfer créèrent ensemble une créature mi-ange mi-démon, ni homme, ni femme et pourtant les deux à la fois. Ils lui insufflèrent la puissance des cieux et celles des enfers. La déesse la plus sage des cieux ainsi que le dieu des enfers le plus intelligent lui donnèrent une mentalité équilibrée : chaque chose dans ce monde a son contraire, une fois en osmose, ces contraires apportent la paix et une monstrueusement puissance en découle alors. La créature ayant la capacité de contrôler ce pouvoir, certains dieux furent pris de jalousie et tentèrent de la tuer. Mais n'y arrivant point, ils décidèrent de la piéger et l'emprisonnèrent pour l'éternité. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Bonjour me revoilà avec un nouvelle fic. Mon premier Naru/Sasu ou Naru/Gaara. J'espère quelle vous plaira, envoyez-moi des reviews si vous voulez la suite. Merci bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

La sortie

je me suis enfin libéré des chaines du ciel celle des enfers ne tarderont pas a céder sous mes assauts répété. Je ne peux qu'utiliser ma force physique. Il y a des sceaux qui m'empêchent d'avoir accès a mon chakra. J'entendis le son de mes chaines ce briser. Enfin j'étais libre ça ma pris toute la journée à me libérer. Je fis le tour des lieux. Je vis la bulle dimensionnel telle était ma prison hors du temps. Je détruis les sceaux qui m'empêchaient d'utiliser mon chakra,une fois fait. Je concentra mon chakra dans tout mon corps pendants quelques secondes et expulsa d'un coup. La bulle explosa sous la puissance du chakra. Libérer de cette dimension .Je sors des enfers. Le monde a changé,ce pas possible. Je ne suis resté qu'une journée,tssssssssss. La bulle dimensionnelle, alors combien de temps suis-je resté enfermer. J'avance dans le désert après plusieurs heures de marche. J'arrivai devant une oasis. Je continua jusqu'au lac et vis mon reflet dans l'eau .Je détailla mon corps,j'avais changée. Mes ailles avais grandis elles mesuraient plus de 2 mètres chaque .2 d'entre elles étaient d'un blanc pure parsemé de plumes dorées,les 2 autres étaient plus noir que la nuit elle même parsemés de plumes aussi rouge que le sang. Mes cheveux ont poussé. Ils arrivent a mes reins. Ils sont dorés avec 2 longue mèche rouges sang qui encadre mon visage. mon visage et mon corps son androgyne,mais tout de même je suis musclé finement.

J'ai les yeux dorées avec des pupilles fendu comme les félins rouge. Mon visage est doux a regardé.( il ressemble a Neji juste pour que vous vous fassiez une idées) Je porte un yakuta blanc,le haut a 4 fentes pour mes ailles entre elles est brodées

un dragon rouge. Je marche avec douceur sur le lac et m'assois

en son centre. Je médite,je me concentre sur la nature certaine forêts on disparu,d'autres son venu au monde et soudain la vérité m'apparais clairement,mille années sont passer. Je me concentra sur mes amis les bijûus,je ressens leur présence cependant elles atténuer, OH non ils non tout de même pas fait sa. Les humains les ont rendu fous,pour punitions ils ont été en fermé dans des humains. Que de folies vous avez fais. Mille années,mille ans de souffrance accumuler,les guerres pour le pouvoir on fait des ravages. Toujours,toujours plus de pouvoir

pourquoi? Les hommes son ainsi faites ah oui a l'image des dieux. Quel folie vous as pris de m'enfermer,le chaos règne sur cette terre vous êtes fous les dieux. Que sont devenu les hommes pendants mon absence arrogants,mesquins,violents,menteurs,rares sont ceux qui on encore le cœur pure de toute influences.

«quelle folie!!!!!!!!! Qu'avez vous fais ?»

Je dois rééquilibrer les forces ,sauver mes amis aider leurs hôtes. Ils doivent être haïr par les hommes.

«Mes amis qu'êtes vous devenu!!!!!!»

Je finis de méditer un sorte d'angoisse monte en moi. Je prends un élan et m'envole vers Suna. Plus je suis près de ce village plus mon angoisse augmente. Je suis au dessus du village. Je vois une boule de sable. J'atterris devant elle et bloque plusieurs attaques dirigées contre elle .Je tourne le dos au attaquants pour faire face a cette boule, je pose ma main sur celle-ci et diffusent mon chakra a l'intérieur. C'est Shakeur, il m'a reconnu. Il abaisse sa protection. J'y découvre un enfant d'as peine 12 ans .Ses yeux son un livre j'y lis l'incompréhension,la peur,la souffrance et très peu d'espoir. Comme si tout sa vie n'étais rien. Qu'on t'ils fais a cet enfant.

…:Est-ce que tu va bien petit?

**---:**Pourquoi m'aidez-vous?

…:Faut-il un raison pour aider quelqu'un? Quel est ton nom petit?

**---:**Gaara no Subaku et pour répondre a votre autre question je ne sais pas. Vous êtes qui vous?

…:Je suis Ten'ka!

**Gaara:**Pourquoi tu as des ailles?

**Ten'ka**: Je suis l'ange démoniaque.

**Gaara:**Le quoi?...........mais que ce passe t'il!!!!!!!!!!

Pov Gaara

(conversation entre le démon et Gaara)

Shukaku fait tout pour prendre le contrôle de mon corps. Je lutte de toute mes forces pour le gardé prisonnier de mon corps.

**Shukaku**:Gamin je dois lui parler sa fait un millénaire qu'il a disparu,que nous l'attendions

**Gaara::**Non je ne te laisse pas sortir tu détruirais tout. Je ne le veut pas.

**Shukaku:Les hommes que tu veux sauver veulent te tuer au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué!!!!fit-il durement.**

**Gaara:Je sais. dis-je tristement.**

**Shukaku:Dans ce cas suit-le. Il t'apprendra à avoir confiance en moi. Il te dira notre histoires,tu peux lui faire confiance et en**

Naruto aussi.

**Gaara:....Euh d'accord. fis-je ébahi**

Fin nov.

Il s'immobilise et ne dit plus rien. Je sens le chakra de Shukaku faire pression sur son hôte pour sortir. Ils doivent discuter a présent puis la pressions exercé sur Gaara s'évapore.

**Ten'ka:Gaara tout va bien?**

**Gaara:oui Shukaku voulait te parler,j'ai dit non pour qu'il ne détruise pas tout.**

**Ten'ka:Ah OK!**

**Ninjas:Qui êtes vous?,Que voulez-vous a ce monstre.**

Je me tourne vers eux et laisse filtré mon aura meurtrière. Elle est tellement colossal que tous les ninjas sont paralysés.

**Ten'ka:C'est vous les monstres, vous vous attaquez a un enfant. Les hommes sont tomber bien bas c'est pathétique.**

Vous ne faites même plus la différence entre le démon et son hôte pfffffffff.

**Ninjas:Oui et alors si vous le voulez tant que sa, prenez le avec vous nous en serions débarrasser. Fis-il mécontent.**

Je me tourne vers Gaara. Je le regarde ces émotions sont embrouillées. Il va devenir fou si ça continue. Bon sa y est mon instinct maternelle prend le dessus. Je me penche pour être a sa hauteur. Je lui caresse la joue tendrement de mon autre main,je le tire vers moi. Je le serre dans mes bras, il se raidit d'un coup. Il ne doit pas être habituer a ce genre de contact. Il se détend peu à peu et fini par ce blottir contre moi.

Il se laisse aller, ce détend complètement. Mes ailles ce referme sur nous et nous cache du reste du monde.

**Ten'ka:Gaara laisse toi aller sa va te faire du bien. Je suis là pour toi maintenant.**

**Gaara:Je ne peux me laisser allé le village en serait détruit.**

**Ten'ka:Je comprend. Alors viens avec moi,je vais aller parler avec le conseil.**

**Gaara:Pourquoi veux-tu leur parler?**

**Ten'ka:Tu verras!**

**Ninjas:Que veux-tu au conseil?**

**Ten'ka:Leurs parler le reste ne vous concerne pas. Viens Gaara**

Je dissipe mon aura meurtrière. Il me prend la main et nous partons vers le palais du Kazekage10 minutes plus tard,nous sommes devants le conseil. Je frappe a la porte et attend.

**Garde:Vous pouvez entrer!**

**Ten'ka:Allons-y Gaara.**

Nous entrons,tous les conseillers sont là. Ils assis autour d'une table en forme de U derrière eux on peut voir les statuts des anciens Kazekages la salle est vaste .

**Conseiller:Que veux-tu?**

**Ten'ka:Je veux adopter Gaara!**

La bombe que je viens de lâcher. Ils sont tous sur le cul tellement qui sont sous le choque,même Gaara.

**Conseiller:Non,il doit mourir pour que nous puissions lui retiré**

Shakeur.

**Ten'ka:Non,vous ne vous servirez plus de mes amis pour vos plan de pacotilles. À cause de tous les hommes,ils sont devenus des bêtes sanguinaires. Je les ai élever comme mes enfants depuis leur naissances,c'est vous tous qui avez créer**

ces monstres comme vous dites. Maintenant que je suis revenu.

Je vais les aider a retrouver leurs vrai natures et rétablir l'ordre des anciens temps.

**Conseillers:Quel âge avez-vous? Et qui êtes vous?**

**Ten'ka: Je suis Ten'ka l'ange démoniaque celui ou celle qui doit maintenir en équilibre les forces de ce monde. J'ai plus de 11 000 ans autres choses,fis-je durement.**

**Conseiller:Il y a une légende à votre sujet. Que vous avez été tuer par les dieux, mais on ne dit pas pourquoi.**

**Ten'ka:Tout simplement parce que un dieux n'avoueras jamais ces erreurs. Maintenant puis-je adopter Gaara ou dois-je faire **

usages de la force.

**Conseiller:Pourquoi lui a part le démon en lui,il ne vous intéresse pas.**

**Ten'ka:C'est là que vous avez tout faux. Il a besoin de moi et personnes sur cette terre m'empêcheras de l'aider. Ai-je étais assez clair.**

**Conseiller:Oui. Demandons au principal intéresser s'il veut?**

**Ten'ka:Gaara veux-tu devenir mon fils?**

**Gaara:Oui,mais je veut que vous aidiez quelqu'un.**

**Ten'ka:Ah oui qui sa?**

**Gaara: Une personne comme moi,qui as besoin de toi.**

**Ten'ka: Oui j'aiderais ton ami! Veux-tu que ton ami viennent avec nous?**

Je vois ses yeux pétillé de joie à cette annonce,mais le reste de son corps reste de marbre. Il hoche la tête dans un signe affirmatif.

**Ten'ka: Dis leurs ta réponse Gaara.**

**Gaara: Je veut rester avec lui. Au moins je serai en sécurité!!!**

**Conseiller: Et ta famille que va tu leur dire??**

Je vois,il veulent le manipuler pour qu'il reste en croyant que nous allons pas partir ainsi. Pathétique si il pense qu'ont va resté. Les hommes sont rendu stupides.

**Ten'ka: Vous savez que personnes n'a d'autorité sur moi,même**

les dieux n'oseraient me donner un ordre alors de pauvres humains comme. Ça vaut même pas la peine d'y penser. Compris,dis-je menaçant.

**Tous le conseillers: OUI**

**Ten'ka :Bon maintenant,nous allons aller voir la famille Subaku et après nous partons.**

Je fais signe a Gaara de me suivre. Nous sortons du palais,je lui laisse le temps d'assimilé ce qui c'est passé.

**Gaara: Ten'ka que vais-je devenir?**

**Ten'ka: Un ninja du village que j'ai fondé il y a longtemps. Là bas tu seras bien traiter, pendant que j'irais chercher les autres.**

**Gaara: Quel village?**

**Ten'ka: Pas maintenant,on nous écoutes montre-moi le chemin de ta maison.**

**Gaara :Suivez moi.**

Je le suivis,son comportement était étrange. On aurait dit,qu'il était troublé,comme si les fondement de sa personne avait été

détruit. Et puis remplacer par de nouvelles. La transition devait être difficile,ça doit être ce Naruto l'origine de ce changement.

Je sentis qu'on me retenait par la main. Je fis face.

**Gaara :Tu étais dans la lune,nous sommes arrivés.**

Je vis alors une grande maison ronde étrange comme forme.

Nous entrons, une jeune femme avec 4 couette arriva en trombe devant nous.

…:Gaara tu vas bien?

**Gaara :Témari. Je vais bien. Je pars avec Ten'ka que voici. IL ma adopter,le conseil a accepté. Ils voulaient me tuer encore. Je viens chercher certaine chose et nous partons,fit-il **

Il part dans sa chambre je suppose.

**Ten'ka :Témari,je peux vous demandé une faveur.**

**Témari :Que veux-tu?**

**Ten'ka: Que vous soyez le prochain Kazekage. Ça serait mieux pour lui. Il n'aurait pas a craindre des attaques des ninjas de Suna. Si vous en êtes le chef.**

**Témari :Je comprends,cependant comment y arriver. Serte je suis forte. J'ai la plus part des qualité requises mais pas la puissance pour ça.**

**Ten'ka**: Je vais te faire signé un pacte avec les ratons démoniaque. Ils t'aiderons, dit leur que je suis de retour et donnes leur ces 2 plumes. Ils comprendront le message. Si tu veux contacté Gaara passe par eux ils seront ou nous trouver,mais ne leur demande jamais où nous sommes jamais ils ne te le dirons et n'invoque pas leur chef.

Je fis apparaître le rouleau d'invocation. Je l'ouvris et le fis signé par Témari de son sang et lui dit de respecter les ratons démoniaques si elle voulait qui lui soie loyale.

**Témari: Pourquoi je ne doit pas invoqué leur chef! Fit elle étonné**

**Ten'ka: Tu tuerais ton frère,fait attention au conseil ne leur fais pas confiance. Ils ne veulent que la puissance .**

Gaara viens vers nous avec avec un simple sac à dos. Il ne possède pas grand choses. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de le prendre dans mes bras, le protégé de ce monde de fous.

Je sens en lui une grande souffrance. Je ressens encore cette angoisse qui revient en moi.

**Ten'ka:Gaara faut partir maintenant. Kyuubi est dans une colère noir elle risque de tout détruire. Donne moi ta main.**

Il me la donne. Je le tire vers moi et cours dehors. Je le prend par la taille, j'étire mes ailles et prend mon envol. Je prend la direction de Konoha. Je fais vite mais le temps semble s'écouler lentement. Gaara c'est endormi, Il a mis sa tête dans mon cou. Ses bras m' entoure le cou. Comme je connais Shukaku il n'a pas dû dormir depuis qu'il est née. HM près de moi ce petit raton s'endormais toujours, petit garnement. Il n'a pas changé de ce côté là. Le paysage a changer il n'y a plus de dune de sable, maintenant ces une forêt verdoyante. Je sens de plus en plus la fureur de Kyuubi je me dépêche. Je survole le village de Konoha.

**Gaara: Je ressens un chakra puissant et acide.**

Je vais la ou la concentration du chakra est la plus forte. Ce que je vois,est atroce. Plusieurs ninjas de Konoha viole Naruto. Je dépose Gaara et vais jusqu'à eux sous l'impulsion du moments je les tuent tous.

**Ten'ka: Calme toi Kyuubi. Je suis là, je vais m'occuper du petit.**

**Kyuubi:Ten'ka c'est toi. Il m'empêche de leur du mal pour ce qu'ils lui font. Fait le sortir de ce village ou je détruit tout plus jamais la vie viendra ici même dans plusieurs milliers d'années c'est compris!!!! fit-elle hargneusement**

**Ten'ka: Oui nous partirons dans 1 semaine maximum.**

**Kyuubi: Je sais pourquoi tu veut resté un peu ici fait le vite ce petit en aura besoin et ici certaine personne on besoin de toi**

tu peut les amené au village avec toi mais fais attention choisis les bien car elles ne pourrons être épargné si tu te trompe je retourne dormir a mon réveil dans une semaine tu serais mieux d'être parti, ne prend pas a la légère ma menace ce petit a déjà assez souffert dans sa vie comme celui derrière toi si jamais sa devait se reproduire c'est le carnage assuré et rien ne m'arrêteras compris,fit-elle hargneusement.

**Ten'ka: Compris ma chérie calme toi tout va bien ce passé.**

**Gaara: Nous devons partir de suite et ne jamais revenir,dit-il**

il c'est rapproché pendant qu'il parlai. Il dépose son manteau sur le corps de son ami. Il ne va pas tarder a exploser si sa continu.

**Ten'ka: Calme toi Gaara tu ne l'aideras pas en t'énervant comme ça,nous devons trouver un endroit pour la nuit.**

Je ne peut partir maintenant, je dois aider d'autre personne ici.

Toi qui nous espionne viens ici.

…: Comment l'avez vous su. neutre

**Ten'ka:Simplement, je t'ai senti a la seconde ou tu est arriver.**

Quel est ton nom?

…: Sasuke Uchiwa.

**Ten'ka: Ah comment vas ton clan? Il y a longtemps,j'avais des amis parmi ton clan.**

**Sasuke: Massacré par mon frère,fit-il froidement.**

Le choc c'est impossible qu'il ai fait sa de son propre chef.

Concentre toi, je voie pauvre lui. Je vais changer la voie que tu a tracer pour ton frère.

**Sasuke: Pourquoi vous avez 4 ailles,qui êtes-vous? Et quel âge avez-vous pour dire que vous aviez des amis dans mon clan il y a longtemps?**

**Ten'ka:Je te répondrais a une condition!**

**Sasuke::Laquelle?**

**Ten'ka:Que tu nous héberge pour la durée de notre séjour ici,dans ta maison familiale.**

**Sasuke:Hm suivez moi.**

**Ten'ka: Tu sais, Sasuke la vengeance ne t'apporteras rien. Tu devrais te demander a qui profiterais le plus le massacres de ton clan. Si tu veux je peux t'aider a trouver. Mais...( qui se fait couper la parole par ..)**

**Sasuke:Mais quoi. Que savez-vous de mon clan ou de mon frère?dit-il furieux.**

**Ten'ka: Calme toi louveteaux, je te dirais tout ce que je vais découvrir cette semaine sur ton clan et ce que moi j en sais. Cependant après tu me suivras dans mon village ou tu auras la meilleure Senseï qui existe pour toi. C'est mon offre et en plus tu garderas le contrôle de ton corps.**

Sasuke:Prouvez moi votre force si vous êtes supérieur au sanin Orochimaru je vous suivrez.

**Ten'ka: HA HA HA HA D'accord sa va être trop facile ça.**

Plus tard je dois m'occuper de Naruto et parler a l'Hokage.

**Sasuke: Il est mort tuer par le sanin.**

**Ten'ka: Au conseil alors.**

Tout en parlant nous nous sommes déplacer jusqu'à chez lui.

Il nous fit entré. Gaara bouillonne de rage,il faut trouver un moyen pour qu'il puisse extérioriser ces émotions. Sasuke m'indique la salle de bain. Naruto est encore inconscient.

Je le dépose dans le bain et fais couler l'eau tiède sur son corps

bafoué, j'entre prend de le laver doucement comme le ferais une mère a son enfant. Après l'avoir laver je le sors du bain et

éponge son corps.

**Pendant ce temps dans le salon.**

Pov Sasuke

**Sasuke:Qu'a la dobe?**

Je fixe Gaara, il me lance un regard emplit d'envie de meurtre sur ma personne .

**Gaara:Il c'est fait violer par plusieurs ninjas de Konoha,dit-il agressivement.**

**Sasuke:Quoi?????????? c'est pas possible.................. pourquoi. fis-je déboussoler.**

**Gaara:Tu ne sais pas tout de lui,fit-il mystérieusement.**

**Sasuke:Dis moi???**

**Gaara:C'est a lui de te le dire. Il te le dira si il a confiance en toi,**

toi as tu confiance en lui?????

**Sasuke:.........**

Je ne sais pas,ma vie es tourné vers le passée. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai un avenir. Quel avenir pourrais-je avoir et avec qui??

Je ne sais pas.

**Sasuke:Je reviens je vais lui porter un pyjama pour Nargue.**

**Gaara:Hn.**

Il s'assit sur le divan bouge plus. Je passe dans ma chambre et prend un pyjama a l'effigie des Uchiwa dans mon bureau. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain,je toque à la porte.

**Ten'ka**:Entre, Sasuke.

**Sasuke**:Tenez u n pyjama pour lui.

**Sasuke**: Qui est-il pour toi?

**Ten'ka:**_**hum je sens beaucoup d'incertitude en lui**_**.**

**Sasuke:** Je voudrais dire un ami, mais sa serai trop dangereux pour lui.

**Ten'ka: Je comprend à cause du niveau supérieur des tes pupilles. Hum je vais voir ce que je peut faire!**

**Sasuke:** Oui et non. Nous avons a parler d'autre choses avant de ma relation avec Naruto.

**Ten'ka:Bien sur, Cependant pour ce qui est de moi je te le dirais dans mon village. Ici les mur on des oreilles.**

**Sasuke:**Hm n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai demander.

**Ten'ka: Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai qu'une parole.**

**Il habille doucement Naruto. Hum Naruto il est pas mal. Arggg mais a quoi je pense moi il faut vraiment que je me l'enlève de la tête.**

**Ten'ka:Sasuke indique moi une chambre pour lui.**

**Je lui montre la chemin de la chambre a côté de la mienne.**

**Je lui dit de prendre celle a côté de Naruto et que Gaara aura celle en face de la sienne. Je le vis faire plusieurs mudras.**

**Sasuke:**Que fait vous ?

**Ten'ka:J'invoque des gardiens pour sécuriser ta maison,pour que personnes n'y entre avec mon consentement.**

**Sasuke:**Quel serons les animaux invoquer?

**Ten'ka:Des loups.**

**Soudain dans un nuage de feuille apparais une louve et 6 louveteaux . La louve a 4 queue, elle est blanche comme la neige avec les yeux HEIN le Sharingan?????????????**

**Sasuke: **C'est quoi ce bordel pourquoi elle a le Sharingan??hurlais-je

**Ten'ka:**_**Aie je n'avais pas pensé a ça moi bon je vais devoir lui dire. **_**Sasuke calme toi je vais t'expliquer.**

…: Non je vais le faire Ten'ka après tout ce petit est des nôtres.

**Ten'ka:Oui vas y, Yasei je te laisse t'occuper de lui je m'occuper de Gaara au salon. Nous parlerons plus tard ce que tu veux savoir est trop sensible pour le dire dans un endroit non protégé comme ce village dans un semaine nous partons d'ici et rendu dans notre village je convoquerais tous le monde,je vous dirais tous OK.**

**Yasei: Oui je comprend vas y le petit en bas va pas tardé a explosé sous ces émotions et Shukaku va en profité pour sortir. Oh et notre chef n'a pas encore étais attraper il est toujours en liberté.**

**Ten'ka:OK jte le laisse fais attention a ce que tu lui dit!!!**

**Yasei:oui. Bon a toi maintenant, regarde moi autrement louveteaux ou je te bouffe tout cru je ne suis pas une de c'est misérable humaine qui te cour après.**

**Sasuke: Comment savez-vous que les filles me cour après??**

**Yasei: Tu pu l'humaine. A l'odeur tu dois avoir un fan club, tu as plusieurs odeur différente de fille sur toi.**

**Sasuke: Pourquoi avez-vous le Sharingan???**

**Yasei:..........**

la suite au prochain chapitre.

En italique c'est les penser du persos

l'histoire est raconter par Ten'ka

Yasei=sauvage

il va y avoir plusieurs mots en japonais alors je vais mettre la traduction a la fin du chapitre. J ai hâte de lire vos reviews

à la l'ange démoniaque ressemble a Neji dans shipudden.


End file.
